


Carrots

by ShirbertofAvonlea



Series: Childhood Chronicles [2]
Category: Anne with an E
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirbertofAvonlea/pseuds/ShirbertofAvonlea
Summary: Prequel to my Twitter fic about Anne and Gilbert’s secret relationship. This takes place to when Anne first arrived in Avonlea and met her bosom friend Diana along with her future lover. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Shirbert - Relationship
Series: Childhood Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. The Beginning

Starting at about 7 years ago when an energetic, bright, wonder filled, young red head came to the small Canadian town of Avonlea. She had just been plucked from an orphanage in Nova Scotia by a brother and sister who, admittedly, went there with intentions of adopting a boy but something about this particular red head caught their attention so as fate would have they adopted her instead. Her name was Anne Shirley (the Cuthbert would come later) and this is her story. 

Anne had never belonged to anyone before, not since her parents died when she was 3 months old. But now she has Marilla and Matthew Cuthbert and despite the disappointments shes gone through in her last 11 years, she has high hopes that this will be the family that sticks. 

And she’s right. Now all she has to get through is middle school. Yikes. Anne has never been one to make friends easily either she’s not in one place long enough for people to get to know her and actually like her or they think she’s strange, or for lack of a better word, a freak. Needless to say, girls are mean and saying Anne was nervous for the first day of 6th grade would be an understatement. 

“Anne! Come down to eat your breakfast before it gets cold!” Marilla called out to Anne who was stressing over her first day outfit. Matthew had taken her out a few days before to go school shopping and got her a brand new wardrobe, Anne’s never had brand new clothes before so she’s not entirely sure how to match just yet. She decides on a pair of leggings with a funky design, a long white shirt, and a pair of brown boots. She also decides to wear her hair in two braids just because that’s the easiest style for her to do even though she absolutely hates her red hair. 

Anne, finally content with her look, heads downstairs for breakfast. “Are you ready for your first day of middle school?” Matthew asked before devouring a piece of toast. “Well to be honest with you Matthew, I’m actually really nervous. What if I’m not as smart as the other kids? Or I don’t have the right clothes or something? I saw in a movie once that the popular girls will shun you if you wear something outdated or just something they don’t like in general. What am I supposed to do if that happens? What if I don’t make any friends? Will I just be alone for the rest of my adolescent life?” Anne could’ve continued rambling but Marilla stopped her.

“Now you listen here Anne, you are just as smart as anyone in that school. The kids will love you because of who you are, don’t sweat the small stuff. Everything will turn out fine.” 

—————— ————— ————— —————

And with that Anne went to school slightly less nervous. She arrived to see a bunch of kids running around on the playground, she wanted to join them but remembered she had to find the office to figure out where her classes will be. When she walked into the office she noticed a girl about her age wearing a blue dress with tiny white flowers and a white cardigan, she also noted the girl had raven black hair. 

Anne decided to sit next to the girl in hopes of striking up a conversation with a potential friend. The girl finally looked up at Anne and beamed, “Hi! You must be Anne Shirley Cuthbert! I’m Diana I’ll be you’re buddy for the day.” Diana had a huge smile on her face as she explained to Anne that a ‘Buddy’ is a student who helps a new student find their way around the school and makes sure they’re not alone on their first day. 

“Oh wow! I had no idea the school was going to do that. That just made today so much easier for me!” The stress and anxiety Anne was feeling all morning suddenly disappeared now that she knew she had Diana to help her navigate through the day. The principal came out and noticed the two girls already chatting it up so she just introduced herself, gave Anne her schedule, and let the girls be. 

“It looks like we have all the same classes! Come on I’ll show you where to find everything and then introduce you to my friends.” Diana took Anne’s hand and led her around the buildings showing her not only where her classes are, but also where the 8th graders hang out so she knows never to go there as an underclassmen, she showed her the cafeteria, the playground, the auditorium, and finally the area where Diana and her friends usually hang out. 

“Guys, this is Anne. She’s new here and she’s in most of our classes so make sure you make her feel welcome” She said this as she eyed a certain blonde girl. “So this is Ruby, Tillie, Jane, and Josie” the girls gave a series of ‘heys’ and small waves “and this is Moody, Jerry, Cole, and Gilbert. We’ve all grown up here so we’ve known each other for a while” Anne was surprised at how welcoming they all were but also so grateful. “Where are you from Anne?” Ruby asked being the first of the group to speak. 

“Oh, I used to live in an orphanage in Nova Scotia” she heard a scoff, “Orphanage? So what you’re parents didn’t want you or something?” the girl straight up judging her was Josie. (That’s probably why Diana looked at her like that) before Anne could respond the group was already coming for the girls rude remarks. “Josie! You can’t just ask people if they’re parents didn’t want them!” Tillie exclaimed, “Yeah J, that was kinda harsh give her a break” Jane added. 

Anne was touched at the quick defense these people she barely knew gave her, Diana was next to scold her “Apologize Josie. Now.” Josie rolled her eyes but she did in fact say “Sorry Anne. I don’t have much of a filter sometimes.” The apology obviously wasn’t genuine but she hoped with time her and Josie would become good friends. Or even just friends. “It’s okay Josie. But my parents didn’t give me away they died when I was 3 months old, that’s how I ended up in the orphanage.” 

The look on Josie’s face showed immediate regret, apparently she’s never met someone with dead parents before. The rest of the group looked equally sorry as if her parents death just happened. “Guys it’s okay, really. I’m fine it happened before I could even talk. Besides I’m adopted now so I’m fine!” The group showed obvious relief and were about to ask more questions when the bell rang signaling it was time for class. They walked to their first class together as a group and Anne couldn’t help but feel like she finally belonged. 

————— ————— ————— ————— 

The first few classes came and went and soon they were at lunch. The girls at one table while the boys were outside playing ball. “So Anne how do you like it here so far?” Ruby asked “It’s actually really great! You guys have been so kind to me I feel so welcomed!” She exclaimed happily. The girls spent the rest of their lunch chatting about any and everything, meanwhile the boys were having their own conversation on the playground. 

“What do you guys think of the new girl?” Moody asked, “Who? Little Orphan Annie? I think she needs to go back to whatever dump she’s from and stay there” This came from another boy Anne had yet to be introduced to, Billy Andrews. Jerry spoke up, “that’s kinda harsh don’t you think Billy? I mean give her break.” Billy was known for his rude demeanor and often picked on many of the new students, (most will say he’s just a boy being a boy but we all know the problems that can lead to.) so his disdain for Anne isn’t a surprise. “So what if it’s harsh? Did you see the way she was reading that one part of the book in English? I can already tell she’s gonna be a pain in my a-“  


“Billy! What’s the big deal? Maybe that’s just how she reads?” Cole said already annoyed with Billy’s attitude towards Anne, mainly because he and Anne have already sort of bonded in the few exchanges they’ve had throughout the day. Billy turned to Gilbert, “What do you think Gilbert?” He’d been quiet for most of the conversation but he finally said “Who cares where she’s from? A cute girl is a cute girl.” He said nonchalantly while Billy made a gagging noise, not hiding his apparent disgust. “Whatever man, you think she’s so cute go tell her so.” 

Billy had challenged Gilbert before when it came to talking to girls but he had never actually been interested in anyone else in their grade. Not wanting to give Billy the satisfaction of ‘winning’ he marched into the cafeteria and headed towards the girls table. 

————— ————— ————— ————— —————

Note that Gilbert had never actually tried to flirt before so his attempts may be a bit questionable. At first he had planned to say a simple ‘Hey Anne’ but for some reason he lost control of his body, reached out to grab one of her braids, pulled it and yelled “Carrots!” He immediately regretted it. 

Anne’s immediate reaction was to slap him with the closest thing she could put her hands on, which happened to be an empty lunch tray. The room went silent, Anne was shocked, the girls were shocked, the entire room was shocked, but Gilbert was... smiling? 

Anne wanted to apologize but she was also still fuming over him calling her that distasteful nickname. She was speechless honestly but Gilbert just smiled at her and walked away. Luckily none of the teachers were in the room the exact moment it happened so Anne just sat down still in a continuous shock. 

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Diana said Anne couldn’t tell if she was amused or angry, “it’s about time one of these ridiculous boys got a good smack in the head! I’m even more glad it was my brother.” Anne looked petrified, 

“Your brother?!” Diana could see the terror in Anne’s face and tried to reassure her, “Well step brother but yeah, don’t worry about it though Anne I promise you it’s not a big deal. If anything it just shows the other boys not to mess with you from now on!” Anne wanted to hug Diana for being so wonderful so she did and said “I think you’re my best friend” Diana smiled into Anne’s shoulder and said “I think you’re mine too.” The beginning of a beautiful friendship. 

Meanwhile Gilbert was back with the boys, “Still think she’s a cute girl?” Billy said smugly. Gilbert tried to hide his blush, “Yeah actually I do.” And so begins our modern day story of our beloved Shirbert.


	2. Chapter 2

After about a week of getting used to the ways of Avonlea, Anne was starting to feel a little more comfortable about her place in, not only school, but with her new friend group. Her and Diana had quickly formed a tight friendship along with her and Cole, the three were inseparable. As the weeks went on Anne really started to feel like she could call Avonlea home. 

As for her life at Green Gables she couldn’t be happier. Marilla, although strict, is a wonderful mother figure and tries her best to show Anne how much she loves her. Matthew on the other hand is quiet but he shows his love through thoughtful gifts and gestures. The brother/sister duo are doing their best to make sure Anne finally has a healthy perspective of what parenthood and family should look like. 

Even though her home and school life are getting better, Anne still struggles with some aspects of it all. Such as bullies, everyone has bullies in middle school but it seems like Billy Andrews has taken some sort of vow to make her life miserable. She has no idea what she’s done to the boy but he’s proven to be absolutely relentless. Especially today. 

As Anne makes her way towards the school she stops at the designated spot her, Diana, and Cole meet every morning so they could walk together. While she’s waiting she starts to feel something hitting her, at first she ignored it, but then “Ow!” it hits her in the head. She looks down and sees a small rock. Before she can even process what just happened another rock hits her, and another, and another. The flying rocks finally slow down enough for Anne to see where they were coming from, she searches over the forest and sees a figure behind one of the trees. 

“Hey!” She calls out, “Who’s there?” The figure jumps out and slings yet another rock and Anne which hits her square in the forehead. Anne stumbles a bit, holding a hand to her face as she tries to recover. By the time she does the figure is gone and she’s left with a red knot right between her eyes. Not soon after Diana joins her, when she gets a closer a look at Anne the smile she had initially disappears. “Anne what happened?” 

“Somebody was throwing small rocks at me and one of them hit me in the face. I couldn’t see who.” Anne looks like she might be on the verge of tears but she doesn’t want to cry in front of her new friend, “It’s okay Anne. We’ll find whoever did this and make sure they get what they deserve. Everything will be alright.” Anne wasn’t sure what exactly Diana had in mind seeing as they were only 11 years old, but she was grateful for her friend anyways. 

They waited a little while longer for Cole before heading off to school, he was just as shocked and angry to find out what somebody had done to sweet Anne. “Rock throwing? Really? First of all it’s out dated not to mention just straight up cruel! You could’ve been seriously hurt!” Cole was adamant about finding out who did this even though he had a pretty good idea about who it might be. He just wanted proof before saying anything. 

The trio finally arrived at school, Anne heading the nurses for some headache medication and an ice pack while Diana and Cole set out on their mission. All the other students were outside for morning recess so they marched right up to their friend group and told them what happened. Needless to say they were all shocked and couldn’t believe it. All except Billy Andrews of course. “Why does any one care what happens to that ugly orphan anyways.” 

“Excuse me?” Diana instantly knew who the culprit was now. “Seriously guys she doesn’t belong here and you all know it. Somebody had to remind her that she’s nothing but a stray dog begging for scraps.” Cole and Diana were fuming “And that somebody had to be you. Right Billy.” Cole looked like he was ready to drop kick Billy all the way to the states he was so angry, “Hey I didn’t say-“ 

“You didn’t have to.” Diana interrupted. Billy was ready to continue trying to make his point hoping somebody, anybody, would agree with him. Cole is about ready to snap when Gilbert steps up and says “Billy maybe you should just apologize” Gilbert mainly wanted to just keep the peace, but he couldn’t deny he too felt anger and disdain towards Billy for hurting Anne. “Apologize?! Gilbert, buddy, come on she’s just an ugly little orphan.” Gilbert could feel his face getting hot. 

“She’s a person. With feelings and thoughts and-“ “Dogs don’t have feelings.” after that statement Billy was laid out on the ground Gilbert hovering over him. “If you ever talk about or hurt Anne like that again... you’ll regret it.” Billy was shocked to say the least. “Gilbert, bud. Come on now.” 

“I’m not your bud.” And with that Gilbert had gotten up and walked away. They all walked away actually even Jane. When Gilbert turned around he saw Anne standing there, she had seen the whole thing. “Billy won’t be bothering you anymore.” Gilbert got closer and saw she had a huge knot on her head from where Billy had hit her, he internally tried to calm himself down so that he wouldn’t go back and finish Billy off. All Anne could say was “Thank you, but you really didn’t have to do that. Especially not since I hit you in the face with a lunch tray.” She said sheepishly. “No one deserves to get bullied. Especially you.” 

Now would be the time to say Gilbert might’ve developed a small crush on Anne ever since that day in the cafeteria, but he wasn’t about to show it. “I appreciate it. Maybe we could turn a new leaf, be friends even.” Anne wasn’t sure what to make of everything that had just happened with Gilbert defending her after what she did to him but she wasn’t about to let the opportunity of a new friendship go to waste. “I’d like that.” Gilbert said with a shy smile, Anne had the same look on her face and they probably would’ve stayed like that til the bell rang but Diana and Cole had interrupted the moment by pulling Anne into a group hug and assuring her that everything was working out fine.

At the end of the day Billy and Gilbert had both been suspended. Billy got a full week of suspension while Gilbert only got half a day seeing as he was only trying to defend his new friend. Needless to say Billy never bothered Anne to that extent again.


End file.
